


Non al momento giusto.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alvaro is back And I don't know how to deal with that, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, pichabros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quando eri andato da Isco quel pomeriggio dopo gli allentamenti immaginavi un pomeriggio tranquillo passato sul divano del maggiore prima di uscire per la cena di squadra di quella sera.Siete sul divano del salotto a baciarvi da quando siete rientrati a casa, Isco ti aveva praticamente intrappolato tra il suo corpo e la parete, spostarvi sul divano era diventata una conseguenza di tutto.





	Non al momento giusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Alvaro è tornato e io non posso resistere alla tentazione di scrivere cose, quindi lo faccio e mi ritrovo cosi.

Quando eri andato da Isco quel pomeriggio dopo gli allentamenti immaginavi un pomeriggio tranquillo passato sul divano del maggiore prima di uscire per la cena di squadra di quella sera.  
Siete sul divano del salotto a baciarvi da quando siete rientrati a casa, Isco ti aveva praticamente intrappolato tra il suo corpo e la parete, spostarvi sul divano era diventata una conseguenza di tutto.

Con le mani del maggiore che cercavano la tua pelle in modo insistente prima di scendere a giocare con l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta che stai indossando in quel momento.  
Ed era travolgente il modo in cui Isco ti faceva sentire voluto in momenti come quelli, non credevi potesse esserci qualcosa del genere.   
Sospiri appena quando si sistema tra le tue gambe e cerca di nuovo le tue labbra in un bacio lento.  
Ogni cattivo umore di quella giornata sembra sparire mentre scende piano a baciarti il collo.

Dalla sera prima Isco sembra avere quasi paura di starti lontano, come se la telefonata che hai sentito potesse farti allontanare da lui in qualche modo.  
Sa quanto sia difficile per te ma tu non sai davvero quanto sia difficile per lui, puoi immaginarlo, ma la verità è che non lo sai.  
Gli prendi il viso tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi, per rallentare un attimo perché quei momenti vuoi goderteli per davvero.

Nonostante tu ti senta minacciato dalla forza di quei sentimenti che Isco ha ancora lì, vuoi che sia completamente se stesso con te.  
Isco sembra capirlo perché quando ti bacia ancora si prende tempo. Lo fa mentre le sue mani salgono sul tuo corpo lentamente fino a sfilarti la maglia lasciando le tue labbra solo un secondo per stenderti poi nuovamente sotto di sé.

Lo senti esplorare la tua bocca lentamente e ti ritrovi a mugolare appena in quel bacio sollevando appena il bacino per andare incontro a quello del maggiore sentendo chiaramente la sua erezione contro la tua.

Il sospiro che libera sulle tue labbra ti mette i brividi e infili le mani sotto la sua maglia sfilandola via. Ti prendi un attimo per osservare il suo corpo e ti mordi appena il labbro mentre l’espressione di Isco è quella di chi sa perfettamente l’effetto che ha su di te.  
“Ti va di spostarci a letto?”

Ti dice quando torna su di te sfiorandoti appena le labbra.  
Non smette un secondo di guadarti negli occhi come se volesse capire se per te va bene e sorridi perché sei innamorato perso di quel ragazzo, dell’uomo insicuro perché ha paura di ferirti e di quello che scherza con tutti rendendoti geloso.

E annuisci prima di baciarlo ancora. Hai voglia di lui, di sentirlo completamente.  
Quando vi staccate siete completamente senza fiato e sorridete allo stesso modo.

Ti tiene per i fianchi camminando all’indietro verso le scale e state per baciarvi di nuovo quando sentite qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
“Aspettavi qualcuno?”

Gli chiedi ridendo prima di sporgere appena le labbra, perché sul serio il momento non è adatto per ospiti.  
“Nessuno, ma me ne libero in un attimo!”  
Ti bacia ancora e fa per allontanarsi da te ma tutto quello che fai e saltargli in spalla e poggiarti completamente a lui, godendoti il contatto tra le vostre pelli in quel momento.  
Ridete ancora ma non ti lascia andare mentre cammina verso la porta. E bussano di nuovo nel tempo che ci mettete a raggiungerla.

Scendi solo quando siete vicini e ti poggi al muro in modo che chiunque ci sia alla porta non possa vederti una volta aperta. Gli occhi fissi su Isco mentre la sua mano si infila nei tuoi pantaloni a toccarti appena mentre ti mordi il labbro inferiore.  
Sai l’effetto che ha su Isco e sai quanto gli occorre per aprire la porta senza guardare te.  
“Chi è?”

Solo quando quelle parole lasciano le sue labbra smette di guardarti in qualche modo.  
E ti paralizzi perché leggi qualcosa cambiare nella sua espressione appena si rende conto di chi ha davanti.  
“Vedo che l’accoglienza è la stessa di un tempo, mica male.”

Quella voce.  
Per un attimo tutto sembra fermarsi fino a che la consapevolezza della presenza di Alvaro dall’altro lato della porta rende tutto nuovamente reale. La bolla che ti eri creato sembra esploderti attorno.  
“Che ci fai qui?”

Non vuoi stare lì, il tono indispettito di Isco e le parole di Alvaro poco prima è come se fossi fuori posto.  
“Ho portato i tuoi dolci preferiti, pensavo potessimo festeggiare insieme il fatto che sono tornato…”  
Scivoli contro il muro fino a tornare in salotto cosi da recuperare la tua maglietta e indossarla nuovamente.

E ti ripeti ancora che non devi avere paura, che Isco non ti ferirebbe di nuovo. Che se Alvaro saprà che state insieme, insieme sul serio, smetterà di essere cosi presente nella vita del maggiore.   
Ti rivesti velocemente ma non riesci a non prestare attenzione a quello che sta succedendo poco lontano da te.  
“Non mi va di festeggiare, te l’ho detto ieri. Questo non cambia niente.”

“Fammi entrare e possiamo provare a parlarne. Per me non è cambiato niente.”  
E ti fermi di nuovo.   
Perché la risposta che Isco sta per dare invece potrebbe cambiare tutto. Per te vorrebbe dire che cambia tutto.

Il silenzio che segue dopo quel momento in qualche modo è in grado di ferirti più di molte cose perché lo sai, sai che Isco ti ama ma sai anche quando quello che ha provato per Alvaro lo abbia sconvolto. Ora improvvisamente la possibilità di riavere tutto indietro, chi è lui per non dargli questa possibilità.  
E non piangi, anche se ne senti il bisogno, perché non sarebbe giusto. 

Vuoi proteggere Isco da tutto quello.  
“Te ne sei andato, si che le cose sono cambiate e..”  
“Lasciami entrare, ti prego.”

Alvaro lo interrompe ancora e ti prendi solo un secondo prima di tornare in corridoio e senti gli occhi di entrambi addosso mentre ti avvicini lentamente.  
“Ehi, Alvaro.”  
Lo saluti tenendo su il miglior sorriso che riesci a fare in quel momento.  
“Ciao Marco, non sapevo che fossi qui anche tu. Ti trovo bene!”

Non ti stupisce il fatto che non lo sappia, tu e Isco non ne avete mai fatto una questione da dire a tutte le persone che avete attorno. Bastava che tra di voi ci fosse tutto quello che vi rendeva felici, ad alcuni non c’era stato neanche il bisogno di dirlo, lo si era capito e basta.   
“Tranquillo, vado…”

“No, non vai via.”  
E Isco a fermarti prima che tu possa anche solo avvicinarti alla porta di casa del maggiore e dal modo in cui ti guarda sai che non puoi andare via, non in quel momento.  
Perché lo ami, ma prima di quello sei stato suo amico, sei stato suo amico quando Alvaro era andato via e sai quanto riesce a ferire Isco sempre.  
“Io penso che dovrebbe…”

“Alvaro, credo sia il caso che tu vada. Per favore… ti dico appena si calma va bene.”  
Lo dici interrompendolo con una sicurezza che non hai per nulla, ma la consapevolezza che Isco ha bisogno di te è più forte.   
“Posso calmarlo io, Marco. Puoi andare.”

In qualche modo ti ferisce ancora, perché lui non conosce più Isco. Non conosce l’uomo che ha davanti in quel momento altrimenti non sarebbe lì dopo che gli aveva detto che non andava bene.  
“No, lui non va da nessuna parte.”

Isco questa volta non gli da la possibilità di dire più nulla perché chiude la porta e si ci poggia vicino con la fronte e lo vedi tremare appena.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?”  
Sai che è una domanda stupida e lo pensi mentre ti avvicini a lui lentamente fino a poggiare entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle massaggiandole appena.  
Quando poi te lo ritrovi tra le braccia tutto quello che riesci a fare e stringerlo forte contro di te chiudendo gli occhi, ha il tuo odore addosso e ti piace questa cosa.  
“Non puoi andartene, non dirlo mai più.”

Te lo sussurra appena stringendo la tua maglia tra le dita e tenendo il viso nascosto nel tuo collo.  
E non andresti via neanche sotto tortura, lo sapete entrambi. Sapere entrambi che sceglieresti sempre lui anche se dovesse dire smettere di essere quello che siete diventati.  
Vorresti dirgli tutto quello che ti passa per la testa in quel momento perché se c’è una cosa più importante di te stesso, è proprio il ragazzo che hai tra le braccia.

Stai per dire qualcosa ma Isco ti bacia, ti baci in quel modo che ti piace tanto, che ti fa tremare le ginocchia e ti ricorda ogni volta perché ti sei innamorato di lui.  
Quando vi staccate è più tranquillo e in quel momento è lui a tenerti tra le braccia.  
“Se vuoi parlare con lui, puoi farlo. Se ti serve del tempo per capire cosa vuoi io non voglio impedirtelo.”

Tieni il suo viso tra le mani e non distogli mai lo sguardo dal suo, dire quelle cose ti costa più di tutto, lo sapete entrambi.  
Hai paura, la stessa che vedi riflessa nei suoi occhi e sai perché quella paura è lì.   
Lo vedi annuire alle tue parole e va bene cosi.

Vi staccate dopo non sai quando e gli porgi la maglietta che hai recuperato da soggiorno poco prima, cosi che possa indossarla.  
Quando riapri la porta Alvaro e ancora lì come se gli servisse del tempo per processare tutto.  
“Alvaro..”

Richiami l’attenzione dell’uomo che hai davanti e il modo in cui ti guarda non ti piace, ma ricordi che lo sai facendo per Isco.  
“Vuole parlarmi ora?”  
Annuisci e apri del tutto la porta per lasciarlo entrare.

In quel momento Alvaro sembra realizzare qualcosa. Non sai se sono le vostre borse messe all’ingresso o le tue cose che sempre più spesso restano a casa del maggiore solo che qualcosa sembra scattare nella sua testa in quel momento.  
“Deve essere uno scherzo, sul serio.”

Non dici nulla, non sta a te parlare con lui. Ti chiedi quando tu sia diventato in quel modo perché una parte di te vorrebbe chiudersi da qualche parte per urlare o correre da Karim o Sergio per averli vicini.   
“Vado di sopra, ok? Se hai bisogno.”

Sorridi a Isco ignorando completamente Alvaro mentre lo fai.  
Isco ti guarda un attimo prima di sporgersi verso di te e baciarti sulle labbra.  
“Vengo presto da te.”

Ed è una promessa, lo capisci dal tono della sua voce e sai che quel bacio è un modo come un altro per ferire l’uomo che lo ha distrutto in passato.  
Ma ti piace essere il suo presente adesso e anche essere mezzo per vendicare qualcosa del passato.

La verità è che non sai cosa potrebbe cambiare mentre sali le scale che ti portano alla camera del maggiore e ti imponi di essere forte in qualche modo mentre te ne chiudi la porta alle spalle.  
Speri che Karim abbia un po’ di tempo per parlare con te, credi di averne bisogno.


End file.
